Generated
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Sequel to Personal Darkness..... Kagome wasn't the only one who had a clone......
1. Chapter 1

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!

Generate Chapter One "It Fell Downhill"

"What the heck do you want me to do, Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha, losing his temper once again.

Kagome yelled, "I want you to tell me whats the matter with you!"

"There is nothing wrong, Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha, glaring down at her.

Kagome snorted/half laughed, and whispered, "This is weird... I wouldn't tell you my past last year ago, and you won't tell me whats the matter with you."

"Whatever."grumbled Inuyasha, leaving the room of their apartment.

They were starting college soon as Christmas passed, and that was in another month. She would be eighteen, and Inuyasha would be ninteen Feburary 9th. Kagome leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes to think,

"I don't understand... we mated the day of my birthday, got in trouble, but it was worth it.Everything has gone perfectly fine, until Kikyo's he have possibly come across her today?In the dorms?Does he still love her?Does he still love me?"

Tears burned her eyes at thinking about that, and she blinked them away. Kagome slipped on her shoes that were by the door, and walked out the house. She didn't care when she put all anger into slamming the door real hard. She grabbed her bike, and sped off down the road. She let the wind of night blow her hair.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was picking up the shards of the glass he dropped. He walked toward the door to see a crack in it. He sighed,

"Kagome..."

**Sango's and Miroku Place**

Kagome sighed as Sango smacked Miroku for rubbing her behind once again. Sango turned toward Kagome, and sighed,

"What's up, Kags?You had another argument."

Kagome made a sad whimper, "Don't say it like that, Sango, you're making it hard to think."

"Kagome...don't jump to conclusions.He still loves you!He'd never just dump you like a sack of hammers."

Kagome glared at her best-friend, "Thanks, you REALLY helped."

"No sarcasm please, my day is going downhill faster than ice becoming water."grunted Sango. "It's getting late."

Kagome stood, "Guess I better head back."

"Kagome, do me a favor and talk to him."

Kagome yelled beginning to cry, "Thats what I've been doing!I've **tried **to talk to him, I've **tried **to comfront him, and I've told him I loved him over a million times, and got no response!"

Sango hugged her, and glared. She was really angry with Inuyasha now. Miroku sighed, and watched Kagome cry. Sango whispered,

"You haven't **tried** hard enough.He'd your mate Kagome, MAKE him listen, and give answers."

Kagome pulled away, "Yeah, thanks.I'll see you later, bye Miro."

"Bye, Kags, cheer up!Tomorrow's another day!"he called as she left out the door.

Kagome got onto her bike, and sped off to her house. She wiped the tears falling from her eyes as she rode home. She thought,

"Why is it always me with the problem?Everyone else had their happy ending... when will I?"

She was so far into thought, that she didn't notice a car coming up behind her. It slowed down, and the driver blew their horn to mak her move out the way. Kagome swirved, and fell off her bike. The bike landed on her leg, giving her a gash on her thigh. The door of the car opened, and a laughing Kikyo laughed hard.

She had a black heart tactto on her right arm, ripped jeans, and a black tank. Kagome looked her up and down, and glared. She giggled,

"If it isn't Mrs.Takahashi.How's it been, whore?"

Kagome growled, "Back off!"

Kagome stood, and winced. Kikyo snorted, but her expression softened,

"How's Inu?"

Kagome hissed, "It's Inuyasha to you."

"Whatever, I don't have time for this, later."she grunted getting into her red mustang.

Her engine roared, and Kagome stepped back in fear of getting ran over. Kikyo ran over her bike, and Kagome gaped at this. The sky rumbled, and rain began to fall. Kagome's cut wasn't healing fast enough, and she noticed her claws becoming nails. Her cut began to burn, and she squeaked.

Kagome screamed in frustration as she got to the house. She opened it, and kicked it shut. She cursed every cussing phase she knew. Inuyasha walked in, and gasped,

"Kagome, wha-

Kagome yelled, "Leave me alone!This has been the worse day ever!DAMN IT!"

She slid down the front door, and buried her hand in her face. Inuyasha sat beside her, and sighed,

"Where'd you go?"

Kagome looked up at him, and glared, "Why do you care, just leave me alone."

She stood, but almost fell back in pain. Inuyasha jumped up, and grabbed her wrist. She yanked it from him, gave him a cold look, and walked to their room. Inuyasha followed, but soon as he got to the door. It slammed right in his face.

Inuyasha called,

"Where am I suppose to sleep!"

Kagome's sobbing voice called, "I don't know, try a dog house!"

His ears flattened, and he felt guilt go threw him as he heard her cry. Inuyasha's legs felt weak listening to his weak cry. He spoke loud enough,

"Kagome, please tell me why you're crying."

Her crying hardened, and her grabbed the doorknob. Kagome spat in a heart broken voice,

"Inuyasha... just leave me alone."

Inuyasha glared at the door, "I won't leave, I want to know Kagome."

"Go away!"she yelled/half screamed.

He picked the lock with his claw, and went into the room. She was sitting on the floor, and her hand was bloody from her holding her room. Kagome was whispering something,

"Ame... why aren't you here."

He watched as the window opened, and he gust of wind pushed him out of the room. The door slammed closed, and it was covered with a barrier. Silence came from the other side of the room.

**Inside The Room, While Inuyasha Listened (only hearing Kagome's voice, and eerie wind)**

Kagome sobbed in her sisters arms,

"Ame... I feel so broken.I can't take being torn apart anymore."

Ame whispered, "Calm down, Kagome."

She touched Kagome's forehead, and she was in a dry tank top, black jeans, and wound healed. Kagome whispered,

"Why can't I be the rain like you?"

Ame smiled, "You are the real twin, and you have people that love you.Including your mate even when he does things he doesn't mean."

"No, he doesn't came across Kikyo, and she asked about him.She had a weird face... I just... I don't understand."

Ame whispered, "Kagome... I'm going to show why he's mad, okay?"

"Okay..."

Ame put a finger to Kagome's forehead, and zoned out. Ame went into the vision as well:

They were in the middle of a house, and saw Inuyasha having Kikyo backed up to the wall. Kagome blinked serveral times, and whispered,

"What is this, Ame?"

Ame whispered, "Listen."

"I didn't mean to do it, Inuyasha, I'm sorry.Please forgive me..."whispered Kikyo, looking up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leaned in, and whispered, "This is the first time you've admitted you love me."

"I know... will you leave Kagome... for your first love?"asked Kikyo, looking into his amber.

Inuyasha stopped right before her lips, "No, what am I doing.I can't leave Kagome."

"Inuyasha,"whispered Kikyo with tears, "I love you...please don't leave me...I love you so much...I'll die if you just brush me off!"

Inuyasha growled, "Stop it!"

He pushed her against the wall, and captured her lips. Tears fell down her cheek as she watched him pull away, and yell,

"I do care for you, Kikyo!Don't ever think otherwise."

Kikyo whispered, "Please... just this last time.My last time to run my body over your chest."

"Fine."he whispered capturing her lips into a heated kiss.

Kagome whispered, "This was the night before my birthday.D.did he bail her?No!I don't want to see this!Ame!"

Ame snapped, and they were back in the room. Kagome began to sob. Ame sighed,

"Kagome... I'm sure he has a reason.He was giving his old love a last favor."

Kagome yelled, "No!Leave me alone!"

"Fine."sighed Ame, leaving out the window.

The barrier fell, and Inuyasha walked in. He knelt down to her, and she slapped him. Kagome pushed him back on the floor, and was on top of him. He was shocked. One of her tears fell onto his cheek.

Kagome yelled,

"Do you love me?"

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome-

"Answer the got damn question!"yelled Kagome, more tears spilling.

Inuyasha whispered, "Yes, Kagome, I love you."

"Thats the first time you told me for a freaking month!A month!I had to force it out of you, and its fake!My life is fake!"yelled Kagome.

Her arms gave, and she sobbed into his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist,

"Kagome... whats wrong?Wh.what are you talking about?"

Kagome sobbed, "Why did you cheat on me?You had sex with Kikyo... why?Inuyasha... you were the only one I could turn to, and you do this!"

"Kagome,"whispered Inuyasha, feeling guilty. "How did you-

Kagome pulled away, "It doesn't matter!"

"Let me explain!"he yelled as she scrambled to her feet, leaving the room.

Inuyasha ran out the room, and closed the door before she could go out. He turned Kagome around, and pushed her against the wall. Kagome glared up at him,

"What!Are you visolazing me as Kikyo up against a wall!Huh!"

Inuyasha yelled, "I didn't do anything with her!"

"Yeah right!You said that you would screw the whore!"yelled Kagome, feeling weak under his deadly gaze.

Inuyasha growled, "I didn't Kagome!If you love me as much as you say you do you'd believe me!If you were in your half demon form you wouldn't be acting this way!"

"Yes I would, the same way I did when you called me pathetic!"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, "I want you to shut up, and let me explain."

She shut her mouth, and nodded slowly. Inuyasha took her into the kitchen, and made her sit down. Kagome sat on the counter, as he stood,

"Alright, this is what happened.Kikyo told me she didn't mean to cheat on me, and whatever else.I agreed I would you know, but soon as we started kissing... I pulled away and told her I couldn't do it.I knew I'd be betraying you... I love you to much, Kagome.Thats why I couldn't do it... kissing her was already enough to betray you, I know, but you have to understand."

Kagome looked into his serious amber eyes, and looked away. He walked up to her, and made her look at him,

"Kagome...I'm sorry I haven't been acting the way I should be, but that was because I was mad at myself.I love you!Please forgive me, I'll do anything."whispered Inuyasha, inches from her face.

Kagome whispered, "It's going to take me a while to recover from this-

"As long I get to stay with you.I know I've been a.a.a. a dog!"

Kagome giggled a bit, and he smiled, "Alright, but until I forgive you.You're sleeping on the couch."

He smile fell faster than she could shrug. Inuyasha sighed

"I'm sorry."

Kagome whispered, "I know."

He put his hand on her cheek, and leaned in. Inuyasha kissed her, and pulled back slightly to see if she'd let him kiss her. Kagome kissed him back, and he captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome sighed into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his head. Kagome tangled her hands in his long silver hair.

He rested his hand on her thigh, and his other hand was on her waist. Kagome pressed her body into his more, and he felt himself becoming aroused. Kagome pulled back slightly and kissed him sweetly. Teasing him. Inuyasha growled a bit, and she smiled.

Kagome kissed him fully on the lips, and they enjoyed each others taste. She pulled away, and smiled,

"Goodnight, make sure to turn the lights out when you're about to go to sleep."

Inuyasha's ears fell, and he pouted,

"But, Kagome!You got me all aroused, and for nothing!"

Kagome rubbed his dog ears, his eyes closed. She loved the sound of his gentle growl as she did it. Kagome gave him a light kiss, and pulled back,

Be patient.Goodnight."

Inuyasha sighed, and grumbled,

"Way to go, Inuyasha."

_**PLEASE REVIEW, AND MORE TO COME. ANOTHER CONFLICT!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!

Generated Chapter Two "Left Up, And Back Down"

_**A Week And A Half Later**_

Kagome mumbled sleep, and turned from the right to the left. She grunted angerly, and thrashed herself to the left. Kagome fell onto the floor, and landed on something rather hard, and a bit sharp. Kagome screamed out in frustration,

"DAMN IT!OW!MY FREAKING BACK!"

The door opened, and Inuyasha stood there laughing. Kagome glared at him, and pulled herself up. She ran her hand threw her messy hair, and huffed. He asked,

"What were you dreaming of?"

Kagome crossed her arms, "I was fighting Kikyo and she kicked me into a river.Thats how I fell.Next dream I'm kicking her-

"Come eat something, you've been sleep all day."asked Inuyasha, rolling his eyes.

Kagome whined, "But I have to finish the dream!"

"Come on, Kagome.Spend some time with me for once."

Kagome sighed, "Fine, just let me change, okay?"

"Alright."

He left, and she took a shower, brushed her teeth, and put on a white tank top, and blue jeans. Kagome went downstairs, her wet hair fell down her back. She walked into the living room, and sat beside Inuyasha,

"Good morning."

She laid her head on his lap, and looked up at him. He gave her a kiss, and pulled away,

"Mmm... minty fresh as always."

Kagome laughed, and asked,

"So?What are we gonna do?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know... how about this..."

He captured her lips into a _enchanted_ kiss. Kagome felt flames spark threw her at the amazing kiss. She sat up by her elbows, and kissed him back. He pulled back, and whispered into her mouth,

"I love you, Kagome."

Kagome whispered back, "I love you too."

"Good."he whispered capturing her lips into another one of those enchanted kisses.

The phone began to ring, and she sighed heavily into the the kiss. Inuyasha could tell she was getting aroused, and smirked. He began get annoyed, and pulled away. He growled,

"Damn it all."

He got up, and went into the kitchen. Kagome thought,

"_Whoea... that kiss... he's never kissed me like that before!Oh kami, my heart is going to be soaring."_

Her heart was still thumping in her heart, but it jumped when two strong arms wrapped around her. He kissed her neck, and whispered,

"I love you, Kagome."

Kagome leaned back into his arms, "I love you too."

"I have to go somewhere real quick, you coming?"he asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm gonna go see Ayame and Kouga."

"Alright."

She stood, and he pulled her toward him by her waist. He gave her passionate kiss, then pulled away. Kagome whispered up at him,

"That kiss, wha-

Inuyasha covered her mouth with a finger, and smirked, "Save it for later, I'll tell you then."

She nodded, and he gave her a quick kiss. Inuyasha left, and she fell back onto the couch. Her face was slightly red in a blush,

"When we mated... wasn't that the exact same kiss?It was..."

She smiled, and stood. Kagome grabbed her keys, and soon left.

_**Nightfall**_

Kagome left from her sister's place, then back home. She still didn't see Inuyasha anywhere, and she sighed. Kagome walked in, and closed the door. The house was dark. She tried to turn the switch on, but the lights looked as though they were out.

She felt arms grab her by the waist. Kagome whispered,

"I.Inuyasha?"

She felt someone kiss her neck, and heart told her it wasn't her mate. Kagome elbowed the person, and pushed them away. She adjusted her eyes, and gasped,

"Tadatake!?I thought you were-

Tadatake smirked, "You weren't the only one who had a clone."

Kagome growled, and her eyes reddened. He took a step, and she was unable to move. Tadatake grabbed her chin,

"You are a beautiful one.I'm not Tadatake though, the name is Minoru.His clone, but now that he's dead.I'm the real thing, and with remarkable powers."

Kagome glared at him, and hissed,

"Keep away from me!No matter what, you'll always be a clone."

Minoru growled at her, and she yanked herself away from him. A door closed outside, and he pushed her back into her the wall,

"You WILL die, I promise you that.Your sister will soon be on my side, the side she belongs, and once that happens.You better hide behind your mate."

He disappeared before her, and the lights flipped on. Inuyasha jumped a bit,

"Kagome... why are you in the dark.What's wrong?I smell another scent...Kagome!Snap out of it!"

Kagome hugged Inuyasha, and whispered, "He had a clone."

"Who had a clone, Kagome?What happened?"asked Inuyasha, hugging her tightly to him.

Kagome whispered the one name he didn't want to hear, "Tadatake had a clone, Minoru.

Inuyasha sighed, "Once again, more nuisance."

"I'm sorry, this isn't the life you expected to have."whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, don't worry about it.Being your mate means dealing with your past life, and to stay with you I'll go threw it.Along with you."

Kagome smiled, and buried her face in his shirt. He kissed the top of her head, and growled,

"What did he do, his scent is all over you."

Kagome explained from when he wrapped his arms around her from behind, and when he pushed her into the wall. Inuyasha growled angerly, and she looked up at him. Kagome whispered,

"He's trying to turn my sister against me... I don't know if she'll go threw with it, or not."

Inuyasha sighed, "Ask her, still I think it's weird how she's still alive after she got shot like that."

"Inuyasha."glared Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, and gave her a kiss on the lips, "Don't worry about it, we'll take him down the same way we did his brother."

"What about Hokichi?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted, "He's the one who killed Tadatake, so I doubt it."

"What I don't understand is why he would after me."whispered Kagome. "I'm getting a headache, I'm gonna take a nape."

Inuyasha asked, "Am I free to sleep with you now?"

"I suppose."sighed Kagome.

She rolled her eyes, and she knew he was jumping around like a rabbit behind her. The phone rung, and Inuyasha went to get it,

"Hello?There's no way I'm coming over there!I just left from there!"

Kagome stopped, and turned around. She steadied her good hearing, and heard Sesshomaru on the other side. They were talking about some colleage thing. Inuyasha sighed,

"Fine!Just stop lechering me, I'll be over in a bit."

He hung up, and sighed. Kagome asked,

"Leaving again?"

Inuyasha nodded, 'Yeah, but you're coming with me.There's no way I'm letting you stay here by yourself again."

"Inuyasha!"whined Kagome. "First off, I can take care of myself, and second I don't wanna go!"

He walked down the hall way down the hall, and called back to her,

"Yes you are."

She grumbled as she went to put her shoes on, sounding like a 11 year old who was stopped from their game, and ordered to take the trash out. So, the couple left, and Kagome wasn't happy about it.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Generated has been continued! Sorry, how rude of me it was to live this hanging. Enjoy! Sorry again guys!

Title: Generated

Chapter Three: Shadows

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, yeah." said InuYasha, whom was talking to Sesshomaru.

Kagome yawned on the couch, staring out the window beside the front door. She wondered how Sesshomaru got such a huge house and _why_ InuYasha decided to live in a mansion. The answer made her smile. Flashback of when he asked her to be his mate danced in her head.

He's said he wanted to make his own money, not live off of his Father's. Kagome was so proud of him. InuYasha's voice came,

"What are you smiling about?"

"That I want to go back to the apartment." she yawned. "I'm tired."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Stop your complaining. We'll leave in a bit."

"When exactly is a bit?" she asked, watching as Sesshomaru brought in a stack of papers. "I hope you're not the one that has to do all that paperwork, because if so. A bit is a zillion years from now."

Sesshomaru commented, "With his pea sized brain, all humans and demons would have died out. Bringing in a new species."

"Good one." laughed Kagome, laying on her side.

InuYasha glared at her then his half brother, "Ha ha, very funny."

"Do not think anything of it." he said, giving him the papers. "This has to be given to Kazinaru before the end of the month. Or you'll be ending up at WacDonald's where you belong."

His eye twitched, "Why you-"

"No fighting." said Kagome, dozing off.

Sesshomaru looked down at his watched, "That's all. You're dismissed."

"Yes, General, sir!" said InuYasha mockingly, saluting him before taking Kagome's hand and heading towards the door.

Kagome whimpered in protest as he dragged her to the car. He helped her into the passenger side then made way to the driver's side. Then they made their way home.

She stared out the window groggily, her blue eyes searching the woods as they passed by. Just when she was about to doze off again. A flash of pitch blackness zipped in the trees, making Kagome gasp.

InuYasha looked over at her,

"What is it Kagome?"

"I thought I saw something." she mumbled, rolling down the window and looking back.

He snorted, "Just your imagination. You're out of it."

"You're probably right." she agreed, rolling the window back up as they pulled into the driveway.

They made their way inside. InuYasha locked the door behind himself then caught Kagome by the waist before she disappeared into the room. He kissed her neck, breathing her in. Kagome glared back at him,

"Don't even start."

"Come on Kagome," he pouted, "we haven't been able to do anything together beside argue."

She pulled away and turned toward him, "Tomorrow."

"You have to go to that class tomorrow and you won't get back until late." he said crossing his arms. "By the time you get back, you'll be exhausted. Like now."

She walked into the room, "Then the day after that."

"Classes." he muttered again.

Kagome sunk onto the bed and crawled under the covers, "Then the day after that."

"You have that stupid exam thing to study for." he grumbled.

She groaned, "Shoot, forgot about that."

"Where would you be without me?" he slurred, taking her shoes and socks off for her before laying beside her.

Kagome smiled at him, "Probably not alive."

He frowned at her, not liking how she said that. She cuddled into his chest,

"I promise to spend time with you this weekend."

"You're doing something with Sango and Ayame that day." retorted InuYasha.

She yawned once again, "Then I'll change my plans."

He smirked and kissed her forehead. Kagome's breathing slowed, signaling she was far off in her dreams. InuYasha pulled her tight against him, soon falling asleep along side his mate.

As they couple slept, the window creaked open. A shadow jumped from corner to corner. Beaming down at the couple. It reached out, touched their foreheads. The shadow scanned InuYasha, before bending down and fazing into his form.

Kagome whimpered in her sleep, and cuddled closer to InuYasha. A low growl emitting in her sleep. The shot up once again, snarling at Kagome before disappearing out the window. InuYasha let out a strained sigh but it soon calmed.

Kagome put her arm around InuYasha protectively. In return, he smirked in his sleep.

**Next Day**

"Kagome," said InuYasha, shaking her gently, "wake up. You're going to be late."

She waved his hand off, shoving her head under the pillow. InuYasha pillow off,

"I'm not going to feel bad about letting you sleep in you know."

She glared at him tiredly before sitting up. Kagome stretched,

"Fine, I'm awake. What are you going to be doing today?"

"Probably hanging with Miroku." he answered, getting off the bed to put on a shirt.

She watched him for a while before asking, "Are you sulking?"

"No." he retorted, crossing his arms and leaving the room.

Kagome laid back in her bed and rolled her eyes,

"_You so are._"

She stood and stretched again. Kagome grabbed a towel and washcloth before going into the bathroom. She started the hot shower, undressed and got in. Letting the warm water ease the stiffness of her back. Fighting with InuYasha always made her stressed.

After a while, she cut the water off and grabbed her towel. Kagome dried herself off then went into the room. She put on a white tank top then black jeans. Over her tank top she put a pull over jacket. She put all her stuff into her backpack, and grabbed her laptop.

She slipped on her tennis shoes and walked out the room. Dropping her stuff beside the front door. Something smelt good. Kagome went into the kitchen to see InuYasha eating a egg sandwich. She frowned,

"You didn't make me one?"

"Nope." he answered boldly.

Kagome crossed her arms, "You big meanie head! It isn't my fault I have to go to classes."

"You don't _have _to go. They can't force you to stay like in high school." he replied, after taking a sip of his orange juice.

Kagome glared at the back of his head, tears burning her eyes, "I have to go _everyday_ or I'll be considered a slacker, and you know how serious I am about graduating from college."

"Here." he grumbled, walking over to the microwave and pulled out a plate that had a egg sandwich on it. "Don't have to get all emotional just because you didn't get any food."

Kagome smiled, and took the plate. She sat in his seat and began to eat. He rolled his eyes,

"Women."

There was a knock at the door and InuYasha left the kitchen. She heard Miroku and Sango greet InuYasha. Kagome hurried and tried to finish. Sango stormed into the ktichen,

"Kagome! Did you wake up late again! You're going to be late!"

"I'm going, I'm going." she replied, gulping down the rest of InuYasha's orange juice before standing and heading for the front door.

She picked up her stuff and grabbed the keys. InuYasha walked out with her,

"Forgetting something?"

"Hm?" she stopped and looked back at him. "I don't think so, why?"

He glared at her and she laughed. Kagome walked over toward him and wrapped her arm around his neck. He leaned down toward her and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and soon pulling away.

InuYasha growled in protest. Kagome stepped back,

"I promise we'll spend some time together. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too." he said. "Make sure you call my cell before you come back home. I might not be here and I don't want you here by yourself."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, bye."

Kagome got into the car and was gone. He watched the car until it disappeared. For some reason he was getting a funny feeling. Like something bad was going to happen. Miroku and Sango came outside. Miroku asked,

"Ready?"

"Let me get my phone." he said, going into the house and grabbing it from it's charger.

That's when he swore he heard a voice.

_She'll pay for even trying._

He stopped and looked around. InuYasha felt a chill go down his back. He shook his head then left. Sango saw his tentative face,

"Are you alright InuYasha?"

"Yeah, let's go." he said.

Miroku and Sango shared a look. Both of them shook it off, then go into the car.

**Later That Day; With Kagome**

"Hey Kags." said Ayame, sitting beside Kagome at the fountain as they ate their lunch.

She waved, not looking up from her book, "Sup Ayame?"

"Nothing much." she heaved a sigh.

Kagome looked up, "You sure? I mean usually you're bugging me about going off campus to do something illegal. Where's Shiroi? You two trouble-makers are bound to get thrown into jail sometime soon."

"Hm." was her response. "She's flirting with Saku."

She looked at Ayame, "Who?"

"Saku." she repeated. "He's started going here at the beginning of last year. Wow. You never seen him in your life have you?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "Eh…not really."

"All those times in high school InuYasha tried to get your attention and you were totally oblivious to his existence." she said flatly.

Kagome crossed her arms, "At least I remember his name.

"Whatever." she said, looking at her reflection in the water.

Kagome looked at Ayame carefully, "Is something wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

"Kagome," started Ayame, looking over at her sister with tears, "I think Kouga's going to break up with me."

She frowned, "Why would he do that? Didn't he just as you to be his mate?"

"Yeah," she started, blinking back tears, "but every time we're about to do that. I push him away. I'm just scared. That if we have a deep relationship like that…like you and InuYasha. We might push each other away."

Kagome glared, then closed her eyes and sighed, "I should take that as an insult. Where is Kouga now?"

"Probably still flirting with that chick." she grumbled, poking the fountain water.

Kagome looked at her incredulously, "_Still_!?"

"So what." shrugged Ayame. "If he can't respect the fact that I'm not ready for something like that then….I guess we're over."

She didn't like the way Ayame was looking, "You should just talk to him Ayame. He loves you."

"Not enough." muttered Ayame.

Kagome spotted Kouga, "He's coming over. I want you to talk to him."

She crossed her arms and looked away as he approached. Kouga sighed,

"Ayame, I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you." she bit back, eyes still elsewhere.

Kagome knew Ayame was close to tears. She looked at Kouga,

"Are you breaking up with her?"

"No! Why would you think that? I'm not breaking up with her." he retorted.

Kagome asked, "Why were you flirting with another girl?"

"I wasn't _flirting_ with anybody." he said. "Ayame's just being jealous for no reason."

Kagome looked at Ayame and she grumbled something to herself, "What's this about you upset because she won't met with you?"

"I just thought that she didn't want to be my mate." he said, crossing his arms.

Ayame looked towards him, "I never said that Kouga. I said I wasn't ready. Why can't you understand that?"

"I know; I thought about it." he said, taking a step towards. "Ayame?"

She stood, "Yes Kouga?"

"Will you be my woman again?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

Ayame hugged him, "Yes you dummy."

"See?" said Kagome, wiping away fake tears. "All you had to do was talk."

Kogua scoffed, "Like you can talk Kagome. You and mutt-face fight all the time and _never_ talk."

"What'd you call him?" asked Kagome, standing with the fork she'd been eating her salad with.

He looked at Ayame and stammered, "Uh…I…-"

"You got five seconds. One Mississippi," started Kagome, taking a step toward him.

Kouga picked up Ayame bridal style and took off running. Ayame waved at her,

"Talk to you later Kagome!"

She laughed to herself then went back to studying.

**With InuYasha; Few Hours Later**

"Are you sure InuYasha?" asked Miroku, hesitating at the car door.

He nodded, "Would you stop asking me that!?"

"Fine, fine." he said. "Call me if you need a ride."

InuYasha watched as he left. Then he turned toward the park. Where _something_ had been luring him. He walked towards the hug oak tree, seeing a shadow behind it. His senses screamed for him to run.

Kagome flashed in his mind and growled,

"Whose there? Are you the one that made me come here!? Show your face you coward!"

The person laughed, the voice _to_ familiar. The person stepped out and smirked,

"I'm the coward you say? I think you can relate."

"What are you after? Who are you?" growled InuYasha, baring his fangs and claws.

The person replied, "I'm after your mate…or should I say-"

"Don't even think about it!" barked InuYasha. "Touch her and I'll kill you!"

He shrugged, "Fine, I won't touch her, but you will."

InuYasha took a step back, only crashing into the tree behind him as the shadow sunk into him. He fell onto his knees, grunting in pain. Then everything went silent. He looked up with mischievous amber-red eyes.

**At That Moment**

She was just leaving. It was almost midnight. Soon as she had got into her car, she had felt the pang. Something was wrong. To InuYasha? Kagome felt like something was telling to run away. Not to go home, but she couldn't help it.

She was going to call InuYasha, to only find out she'd left her phone at home. Kagome parked the car on the side walked and hurried out the car. Not even taking the key out of it. She busted into the apartment and called into the darkness,

"InuYasha!? Are you here!?"

Kagome jumped when the front door slammed shut and was locked. She saw two amber eyes and sighed in relief,

"You scared me! What's going on?"

He replied, "Nothing's wrong. Everything's…_perfect_."

She didn't like how that came out and took a step back. Still sensing something was wrong. Kagome gasped as he took a huge step towards her and slammed her into the wall. Her whimpered and looked up into his eyes,

"InuYasha? What's wrong with you?"

He leaned closer to her, kissing her on the lips. Kagome pushed him away,

"InuYasha! Answer me! What's wrong with you!?"

"There's nothing wring with me." he grumbled, scoffing. "Can't I have two seconds alone with my mate?"

Kagome's eyes softened, "Oh. I'm sorry. It's just that, I felt something was wrong."

"Yeah," he started, "I was worrying about you. You were an hour late coming home."

She smiled, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was so late. Didn't mean to worry you."

"Are you tired?" he asked, pushing back her bangs.

Kagome leaned into his touch, "No."

"Good." he said, smashing his lips onto hers.

Kagome didn't protest as they made their way into the bedroom. Still kissing heatedly. InuYasha pushed Kagome onto the bed, pulling his shirt off then getting on top of her. He captured her lips once again, yearning to taste her.

She ran her hand down his chest, whimpering at the pound of her heart. Something was screaming at her. Telling her to stop, something was wrong. She simply pushed it aside. InuYasha pulled away, kissing and nibbling at her neck,

"I love you."

"I love you too." she panted out.

Kagome missed the smirk that crossed his features. He captured her lips once again, gentle and sweet. She sighed and kissed him back. A soft breeze blew in the room. InuYasha growled then pulled away.

She sat up on her elbow,

"What are you doing?"

InuYasha closed the window that had _somehow_ opened. The breeze stopped. She missed, like every other clue flashing in her face, the words InuYasha whispered bitterly. He turned back to her, shook his head.

InuYasha climbed back on top of her, kissing her deeply. The night was long and full of heat. A strong feeling of regret passed Kagome, but just like everything else. She pushed it aside.

**Please Review! Hope you guys liked this really long chapter! I promise to update again! I really am sorry guys! Hope one day you'll forgive me!**


End file.
